A woman scorned
by Kenji no kizu
Summary: After dealing with Miroku's behavior for so long, Sango lashes out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha nor am I in any way affiliated with any of the companies in charge of it by any name.

I was wondering what to do for my first fan fic and, seeing as how I'm a guy... I was at a loss. If there are any complaints or if anyone has any constructive criticism I would greatly appreciate it.

The stars in the sky were bright and extremely beautiful on the night that Sango decided to break away from the village she and the party had been staying in and she couldn't help but stop under the clear night sky. Again Miroku had tried seducing the village girls and again she was left to feel heartbroken and alone. Even since his confession about loving her he had been chasing after the women of every village they had been to and she was fed up with it. Her mind raced for a way to hurt him but she could think of nothing bad enough that it would upset him. She was a woman scorned and it was her prerogative to make sure that the one who did it was hurt. Nothing she could say to Miroku would hurt him, obviously just hitting on another guy wouldn't hurt him either and so she decided that the only way she was going to hurt him would be to bed another man.

At the same moment the thought about sleeping with another man popped into her head, Sesshomaru approached speeding through the trees following what looked to be a panther demon. In no time he was upon it and a smile spread across his face as his poison claws ripped through the back of the panther. Sango had never seen Lord Sesshomaru smile before nor had she seen the effects of his poison claws but when the panther demon began to melt she almost smiled. At the same moment the smile spread across her face she realized something was off and looked down to realize that she was extremely turned on. Her face brightened as she began to put her thoughts together and came up with the idea that she would get revenge by bedding Sesshomaru. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him which inspired an immediate reaction of revulsion from him.

"Back away human." He said calmly but sternly. She refused to give up on her idea though and instead swept her leg under Sesshomaru and pushed him down, tripping him and quickly getting on top of him.

His first reaction was to force his claws through her chest and rip her heart out but as he thought about it the idea of finding out what exactly his father found so interesting about humans occurred to him and instead he slashed with his claws, reducing the top of her outfit to ribbons and leaving her bare chest exposed with a few scratches of blood showing. A reflex reaction caused him to lean forward and start licking away the blood which made his tongue brush across her nipples. Sango moaned just a little bit as her nipples immediately hardened under his tongue's caress. Sesshomaru enjoyed the reaction and without saying a word, ripped off the rest of her attire and pinned her roughly to the ground. He removed his own cloths and with an emotionless expression, forced his erect penis between her legs. As Sango was a virgin, this caused a less than favorable reaction from her as she screamed half in pain and half in pleasure. Ignoring her pain Sesshomaru began forcing himself in and out of her legs with all the strength, and speed of a demon of his caliber. Eventually her screams became more pleasure than pain and soon after that her pain completely disappeared, replaced by a feeling of ecstasy and enjoyment. She had already had one orgasm but had not felt it due to the immense amount of pain and was quickly coming to yet another one which she was enjoying. A cold breeze blew by and caused her nipples to harder and she gasped as Sesshomaru leaned in closer, forcing himself in deeper and pressing against the cuts on her chest.

The rest of the evening was a dream to Sango as she continued taking Sesshomaru and screaming the entire night through. Sango had repeated orgasms and her scream grew louder and louder until she knew she couldn't scream any louder and, with a heavy sigh, began to try new things to keep Lord Sesshomaru's interest. Her fingernails dug into his back as she gripped him closer and he began forcing himself faster and harder into her warm inviting slit. He had already had two orgasms inside of Sango who felt it each time and would dig her fingernails into him and start pressing her pelvis even harder against him. The feeling of him inside of her was more than she had ever experienced before and she knew joy at the moment she was in his arms. At last she had one more orgasm and screamed loudly as she clamped down on his penis which soon caused him to explode inside of her at nearly the same time as she.

The sun began to rise as Sesshomaru pulled out of her and stood up to go and retrieve his cloths. Sango soon stood up to do the same but found her self slightly off balance and began to fall back down. Once again she tried to stand and this time managed to stay up only to realize then that her cloths had been shredded. She did consider leaving them there but instead she picked them up to take them back to camp as proof to Miroku that she had indeed slept with Sesshomaru. To her surprise though, Sesshomaru walked over to her as soon as his cloths had been donned and he lightly kissed her on the lips showing that he had developed some sort of feelings for her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed against him, making sure her breasts pressed against his chest roughly enough to turn them both on and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth.

_"Curse you father for passing this plague of loving humans on to me." _He thought as he pressed his tongue against hers. He touched her cheek once and looked into her eyes silently telling her that they would meet again before he began to walk away.

Sango began to smile and walk back to camp but turn around immediately as she heard a sound she definitely did not want to hear at that moment of bliss.

"Wind tunnel!" Was the shout issued behind her and she cringed as she heard it. Sesshomaru began to be pulled back but he stood strong against the suction of Miroku's wind tunnel. At last he began to be pulled forward and anger rushed through his system.

"Know your place human!" He said hatefully as he held up two fingers and lashed Miroku's arm. Blood began to drip from it and that scent overcame Sesshomaru's senses. At last Sango rushed forward and hit Miroku at the base of the skull, causing him to fall to the ground where she quickly wrapped his wind tunnel so that it would not do any more harm for the moment. Sesshomaru held up two fingers once more to deal the killing blow but stopped as he realized his feelings for Sango and his desire not to drive her away. With a glare, he walked into the forest and disappeared out of sight leaving Sango there to carry Miroku back to the village and to explain what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been seven months since sango slept with Sesshomaru and feelings of regret were welling inside of her at the same time her feelings of fascination. It had been an experience like nothing before it. Miroku had been infuriated with her for it and even Inuyasha seemed a bit angry. Shippo wasn't privilaged to all the details but she had talked with Kagome several times about it and she had in turn shared her experiences with Inuyasha. Over time, they came to the conclusion that it was the demon blood. Kagome shared tricks she had learned with Inuyasha and they even planned how to get sango close to Sesshomaru once more.

"I don't know, what if Miroku catches us again?" Sango asked.

"That's a chance you take for love, at least Sesshomaru might treat you better than that womanizing monk." Kagome replied.

The time that kagome and Sango spent planning to meet with Sesshomaru was wasted as one night Sesshomaru snuck into the inn they were staying at. Though he would never admit it, his thoughts had been consumed with memories of Sango and the night they had spent together. Everyone rented their own room that night and so when Sesshomaru made his silent entry, no one noticed. Sango awoke to the feeling of Sesshomaru's lips pressing softly against her's. A million thoughts flashed through her head but at the moment, the only thing she was really concentrating on was that moment. Draping her arms around him, she gently lifted herself to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue slide between her lips and press against her's and she pressed back in response. Suddenly, with that kiss, the mood changed and Sango found herself wanting him; wanting a repeat of their previous encounter. She broke the kiss pulling off her clothing and urging Sesshomaru to do the same. He gave in to her urges and removed his cloths, quickly to keep up with the rate at which her desire was increasing.

A moment later, Sango stood on her knees and softly kisses the tip of Sesshomaru's erection. Her gentle kisses turned into licks, and at last she took the entire thing into her mouth. Her head moved back and forth slowly and first but began to pick up speed, causing Sesshomaru to growl in pleasure. He ran his claws through her hair and gently tugged on it, increasing her desire until she could no longer bare it. Pulling away, she layed down on the bed and look at him longingly. Slowly, Sesshomaru knelt down and roughly forced himself inside of her, causing a loud moan. A sense of urgency told her that she needed to remain quite so that no one came to check on her so she bit deeply into her lover's shoulder. Every motion inside of her caused her to come deadly close to moaning but she would bite down deeper instead until at last she drew blood.

It was as if the scent of blood drove his demon side to come forth more and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he pinned her arms to the bed and began roughly forcing himself in and out of her even more roughly. His movements were hard enough to bruise her but she could feel him penetrating deeper than he had been before. Their session carried on for hours until at last she could take it no longer. With what she could only count as her fifteenth orgasm she let out a loud scream and continued to scream for another ten minutes, however, the sound of Sango's pleasured screams and Sesshomaru's loud grunts and growling innevitably woke Miroku and Inuyasha who rushed into the room, concerned about Sango's safety. What they saw when they made it into the room was Sesshomaru on top of Sango, a sight which infuriated them both but made Miroku see red.

"Inuyasha, leave. He's mine..." Miroku ordered.

"But, you can't-"

"Now!" He shouted, cutting off Inuyasha who stepped back out of the room.

"Dress yourself Sesshomaru and prepare to die." Miroku growled, a cold, hateful undertone in his voice. Sesshomaru obliged by putting his clothes back on and replacing his sword in his belt.

"Miroku don't.." She pleaded but she could see the futility in her arguement. Sango stepped aside, out into the hall with Inuyasha and watched the battle ensue.

Miroku attacked first, throwing sacred sutras at Sesshomaru but the effort gleaned him only a gash across his arm as the dog demon dodged and lashed out with his whip.

"I thought so." The monk said to himself as he removed the cloth around his hand.

"Wind tunnel!" He shouted as the air spun, sucking everything in the room into his hand. To his dissapointment, Sesshomaru was already behind him as his arm came up. The next second seemed like an hour as Sesshomaru's Tensaiga penetrated Miroku's abdomin, spraying blood forward. Since the Tokeijin had broken he had gotten the Tensaiga altered by its creator and now used its destructive power to force the monk to submit.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, will never be defeated by a human." He growled into Miroku's ear as he slammed the pommel of the Tensaiga into the based of Miroku's skull.

With the fight over, Sesshomaru walked through the door of the room and kissed Sango one more time before walking calmly past Inuyasha and out the door of the inn. A million feelings welled up inside of her at that moment but she did her best to conceal them from Inuyasha. Thought grudgingly, the half-demon had approved the relationship between Sango and Sesshomaru. She took her time, looking at the door Sesshomaru had exited from as if hoping some ghost of his image would be there when suddenly she got the feeling that she was being watched and smiled as she realized that Sesshomaru was somewhere, watching her. She waited as Inuyasha lifted Miroku and exited the room before closing the door and laying back in her bed and touching her, still throbbing, nether lips, and went back to sleep.


End file.
